Wonder Woman vs Black Panther
Wonder Woman vs Black Panther is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 13! DC vs Marvel! Which royal superhero would win a showdown? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A small detachment of Amazons had succeeded in their mission to rob Black Panther of his Vibranium. It was bad enough that a warrior race knew of his kingdom's location, but for them to have actually stolen the technology he had been hiding was a step too far. Of course, the Amazons were working for Diana Prince, the princess of their race who was looking to use the material as a tool for the Justice League. However, before Wonder Woman could cross back over and into Themyscaria, she was blindsided by a man in black. At first, it appeared to be Batman but upon a closer look, Wonder Woman could see that this was the being she had been warned about prior to the mission. "The Black Panther, I presume." Diana said, throwing her lasso around his waist. T'Challa struggled against the bind, but couldn't resist conceding the answer she wanted. "I am the Black Panther. And I am here for the Vibranium you stole." "You realise I cannot just give ''it to you. People are dying, and this material could help us put an end to that." Diana said, trying to reason with him. Black Panther simply pulled back, forcing the princess to fall forward. "My responsibility is to my people. Not the rest of the world." he then threw several blades at Diana, who raised her shield to make an easy block. "You neglect your title by abandoning the innocent people of this world." Diana said. "I will not let your actions result in harm for mankind!" '''Here we go!' The two heroes immediately lunged at one another. Black Panther desperately and viciously clawed at Diana who raised her fists to counter with a closed fist strike into his chin. It barely grazed him. T'Challa smugly grinned beneath the mask, as he grabbed Wonder Woman by the arms and then threw her over his head. He pounced, not letting the momentum shift as he clawed at Diana, cutting her in the chest, ribs and face. The Princess of Amazons raised her knees to force him off her, before slamming her shield into the side of his face. Black Panther recovered easily, and retrieved the shield before it went back to Diana. He jumped, and then curled his body as much as possible behind it. The momentum would have been brutal had Wonder Woman not had the wherewithal to sidestep and then slash across with her blade. Panther felt that one, and he stumbled backwards from the blow. Diana then reintroduced her lasso to the battle, ensnaring it around an arm. As she pulled, Panther again managed to position his body on the attack, nailing Wonder Woman with a claw across the face. But the Black Panther didn't let up there. He managed to land several dagger shots on Wonder Woman, cutting her arms and shoulder upon impact. Wonder Woman took to the air, looking to attack from above with her shield but Panther countered with his suit's cloaking system. Diana focused, but couldn't locate the king until he threw another dagger. This time, Wonder Woman defended herself by parrying the dagger to the floor. She then rushed T'Challa and speared him into a chunk of debris. She dragged her sword across the floor, and flicked sparks at Panther's face, but this was to little effect. Panther was already on the attack, elbowing Diana and then kneeing her across the throat. Struggling for breath, Wonder Woman took to the air, and threw her lasso at Panther. He caught it, but this was a front for Diana's actual attack. Her sword and shield bounced off T'Challa's chest and returned to Wonder Woman's grip. Panther was stunned, but far from beaten. "You will submit to the King of- UNGH!" Wonder Woman intercepted his sentence with a kick to the ribs, and then she wrestled T'Challa down to the ground. "You can't win, your highness. I have wrestled with gods." Wonder Woman declared, looking to snap Panther's arm. T'Challa struggled, rolling through the attempted hold and stacking Wonder Woman up on her shoulders. He then picked the ankle, twisting it as he sat back on the ground. Enough exposure in the hold would surely break the ankle, and Wonder Woman realised this. She quickly tried to fly off, but Black Panther still had hold of her foot. She used her free leg to kick down on him, knocking him to the floor. She flew down before him, taking a dagger straight through the stomach. Wonder Woman slowed down, but at Panther looked for a fatal blow, Diana tossed her lasso, catching around his neck. She pulled him in, clattering him into the air with her shield. She then jumped up beside him, slashing him several times before punching him back down to the floor. She threw down her sword and shield into his chest, before landing with a stomp on his chest. T'Challa then rolled through, pinning Diana to the ground and trying to stab her through the heart. The pair struggled, as Wonder Woman tightened the lasso around Panther's neck. She then quickly twisted it, snapping T'Challa's neck and forcing him to drop his weapon. Diana stood, letting Panther's body drop. "Such potential... wasted." she said, disappointed. She then carried his body in flight, dropping it into the ocean, before returning to Themyscaria. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Wonder Woman!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:West only themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Royal Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights